character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser Jr (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Bowser Jr= |-|Shadow Mario= Summary Bowser Jr., known in Japan as Koopa Jr. (not to be confused with Koopa Kid), is the secondary antagonist of the Mario series, and the youngest child of Bowser and the apparent heir of the Dark Land. He debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. He acts as the main antagonist of both Super Mario Sunshine, and New Super Mario Bros., with his father only playing a minor role in each. He is a playable character in various multiplayer Mario games. Since his debut, he has stolen the spotlight as the main villain from his father in a few Mario games. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Bowser Jr. Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown, about the age of a small child Classification: Koopa, son of Bowser Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, create paint with different effects, emits sonar waves, can shrink opponents, breathing heat-seeking fire, skilled in machines and technology, magic, petrification, ability to paperize, healing, summoning enemies, turning into Shadow Mario which enables him to have superhuman agility, levitation, and teleportation. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Not as strong as his father or mentor but hardly far from their power, as official sources frequently states that he's almost as powerful as the former and constantly fights with the Mario Bros.) | Multi-Universe level (Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the Secret Levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are all located. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, possibly more, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Not to mention the fact that his goop is flowing directly from a Secret Level here, proving his association with them. Because their celestial bodies match ours to mention how those stars are different colors and luminosisties, showing clearly that the [http://theconversation.com/the-changing-colours-of-the-universe-25745 Doppler Effect is in effect, making those levels expand infinitely—just like our universe. And this is without mentioning that another one of the Secret Levels has enormous clouds out in its space, which is identical to our universe's clouds in space that form galaxies over time. Clearly these are universes, and the infinite voids back it up] and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. We know he did so in a matter of seconds because there was a live commercial at the start of the game that shows everything hadn't been screwed up yet, and Shadow Mario was in the background, seemingly just arriving. And Mario was literally just about to arrive, meaning that Shadow Mario, somehow, corrupted the entire island and created these levels in a matter of seconds to minutes. Clearly he didn't take his time) | Universe level+ (Can be a slight problem for Mario in Super Mario Galaxy 2) | At least Universe level+ (Contended with Galaxy Mario) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Powered by a Grand Star) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Mario in New Super Mario Bros) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Just as nimble, if not slightly more so than Mario) | Varies; At least Massively Hypersonic to Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Galaxy Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Gives even Galaxy Mario a rough time) | Massively FTL+ (Empowered by a Grand Star, which enabled Bowser flight at this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of dragging Bowser from his tail and throwing a gigantic cannonball several times his own size) | Class G (Comparable to Mario) as Shadow Mario, Cosmic Clones and Cosmic Mario Striking Strength: Universal+ (Shouldn't be too far behind Bowser or Kamek) | Multi-Universal | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: Universe level+ | Building level to Country level (From time to time, allows Junior to contend with multiple big-shots within the franchise) | Multi-Universe level (Completely immune to Mario's physical blows) | Universe level+ (Hurt only by what hurts Mario) | At least Universe level+ (Only Galaxy Mario has ever been able to defeat him. He also has the same physicality as Galaxy Mario, and has contended with him numerous times. He is also unfazed by Galaxy Mario's attacks) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Protected by the power of a Grand Star) Stamina: Very high, he fought Mario several times in a day and fought both Mario and Luigi at once | Limitless w/ Megahammer (Robots can't tire) Range: Dozens of meters with equipment and machinery. His Paint Brush's goop can stretch across entire islands and urban areas Standard Equipment: Magic Paintbrush, Magic Bandana, Koopa Shells, and Junior Clown Car Intelligence: High, was able to skillfully pilot vehicles and robots. He also lead the Koopa Troop in Bowser's absence and once noted to be smarter than his father. Weaknesses: Bowser Jr. is quite spoiled and childish. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Graffiti:' Creates a potent toxic paint that creates polluted piranha plants and swoopin' stus. **'Electric Graffiti:' Goop infused with electricity to shock enemies. **'Lava Graffiti: '''Goop infused with fire to burn enemies. *'Glorpedo: Spiny balls, serving as paint projectiles. *'''Forcefield: Durable forcefields that block attacks that can only be dissolved with fruit juices. *'Rainbow M: '''Creates a multicolored "M" that acts as a portal. *'Sonic Roar!: Emits a loud roar to shrink multiple opponents at once. *'Sonar Wave Koopa Jr.: ' Bowser Jr.'s Megastrike. He yells out powerful sonar waves from his mouth that has re-entry force. *'Graffiti Shot: '''Paints something three times to launch it in an established direction. *'Paperize: Stops time and turns the entire area caught into an album where he can manipulate the environment. *'Fire Breath: '''Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. These are capable of homing into opponents and Bowser Jr. can breathe a large stream of it. *'Magic Weapon:' Bowser Jr. forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. '''Key: Himself' | Shadow Mario | Cosmic Clones | Cosmic Mario | Megahammer Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2